Tawny
}}' | style="text-align:left;font-size:smaller; color:#3665A2;" valign="top" width="66%"| } |} Tawny is a tortoiseshell tom with tawny pawsRevealed in ''The Untold Storm, allegiances and a torn right ear.Revealed in The Untold Storm, chapter 11 History In the War of the Clans arc ''The Untold Storm'' Thistlekit and Cloudkit are kits in ForestClan. They've reached six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Dapplestar, calls for a clan meeting. She gives Thistlekit and Cloudkit their apprentice names, and Thistlepaw is given Tawnyfoot as a mentor, and Snowflower is Cloudpaw's mentor. The clan cheers for them, and then they go to explore the territory. Snowflower and Tawnyfoot give Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw a tour of ForestClan's territory. They show the two apprentices the MudClan territory, and Tawnyfoot tells them about how MudClan cats dig underground to catch their prey. Then, as they walk across the borderline, a lake comes into view. A small island, across from their side is visible near ValleyClan territory. It is wading distance from ValleyClan's land. Snowflower tells Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw about how ValleyClan are as fast as rabbits - and run down the valleys to make them run faster. Snowflower and Tawnyfoot also show them where Twolegplace is. Once they're finished, the apprentices go back to camp. Sorreltuft, ForestClan's deputy informs Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw that they are permitted to go to the Gathering. They are very excited and thank Sorreltuft. Tawnyfoot, along with the other cats chosen for the Gathering make their way over to the ValleyClan border, where some ValleyClan warriors, Greeneyes and Berry, are patrolling the border. Dapplestar asks permission to cross the border to get to the Gathering, and they allow them to, but Berry insists to stay close to them and not steal prey. Sorreltuft comments that they aren't thieves, and Greeneyes snorts, but says nothing. Greeneyes leads ForestClan to the Gathering, whilst three other warriors, Sparrowflight, Snailshell and Berry guard the middle and the rear. As the Gathering is about to start, Thistlepaw goes over to sit with Tawnyfoot. Fernstar clears her throat and begins speaking. She tells everyone that MudClan has been well lately, and that they have sighted a few Twolegs. Then, Dapplestar talks, and announces Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw's apprenticeship. The cats cheer for Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw, and Tawnyfoot pridefully looks at Thistlepaw. The next morning, Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw train. They practice the hunting crouch for a little bit, and Thistlepaw tries it. He catches a wood mouse on his first try, and Tawnyfoot congratulates him, saying that he didn't remember an apprentice catching prey on their first try. Snowflower then encourages Cloudpaw to try. He gives it an effort, but ends up biting off the mouse's tail. The mouse is squealing frantically, trying to retrieve its tail, so Cloudpaw finishes it off with a swift bite. Cloudpaw is a bit embarrassed, but ends up laughing at this. They practice the crouch again for a bit, when suddenly, a ValleyClan warrior crashes through the bushes. The warrior is Fierceheart, and another warrior - Berry. Tawnyfoot asks what they're doing on ForestClan territory, and Fierceheart replies they were 'chasing a squirrel'. Tawnyfoot orders them to leave. When Cloudpaw, Snowflower, Tawnyfoot and Thistlepaw get back to camp, Snowflower reports to Sorreltuft about the intruders. Bluepaw, who had been listening, called them thieves, along with Hollowpaw and Whitepaw. Hollowpaw says that Squirreltail told him that ValleyClan had stolen prey since before he was kitted. As they criticise ValleyClan, two kits tumble out of the nursery - Adderkit and Peachkit. They had been good friends with Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw when they were in the nursery, and still were. Peachkit complains that they're bored, and Adderkit mews that their mother, Cherrystem, constantly keeps them in the nursery. Cloudpaw recalls that Cherrystem had a kit from a litter before Adderkit and Peachkit's litter, that had disappeared one day. Since, Cherrystem had been very protective of her kits. Fireflower, another nursery queen told Adderkit and Peachkit that they'd better get back into the nursery, and they grudgingly return. Cloudpaw then hears Dapplestar call for a clan meeting. Dapplestar informs the clan of Fierceheart and Berry's trespassing. Willowpelt, a ForestClan warrior comments that that is shocking. Skywing, a ForestClan warrior and also Whitepaw's mentor agrees with Willowpelt. Dapplestar also informs the clan of Whitepaw, Hollowpaw and Sorreltuft sighting some rogues on the territory, called Flame, and also one called Pluto, although it seemed as though Pluto was being interrogated by Flame. When Thistlepaw, Cloudpaw, Furzepaw and Willowpelt bring Pluto to camp everyone is shocked that they brought a rogue into camp. Tawnyfoot and Snowflower come out of the bushes and into the clearing where camp is. They appear to be a bit annoyed at Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw, as they were supposed to be doing a hunting assessment. Tawnyfoot was lecturing Thistlepaw but went silent when is gaze caught Pluto. He asks why they brought a rogue into camp, and is even more shocked that Willowpelt, a warrior was involved. Later, after Dapplestar tells Thistlepaw, Cloudpaw and Furzepaw what their punishment is, Tawnyfoot tells them they shouldn't have done that, but what's past is past. When Patchfur tells the clan that Flame's Cats are attacking, Tawnyfoot is seen fighting one of Flame's rogues. When the battle is lost, Thistlepaw is among the injured. Since he's injured, Flame forces him and the other injured cats to join Flame's group. Flame then orders Squirreltail, Hollowpaw, Thistlepaw, Snowflower and Tawnyfoot to step forward. He renames them Squirrel, Hollow, Thistle, Snow and Tawny. Flame then realises that Willowpelt and Wildberry are missing. Squirreltail - now named Squirrel tells Flame that Wildberry is busy tending to Willowpelt as she is so injured that she can't move without it being painful. Flame says that they'll be re-named tomorrow, and until then, not to consider Willowpelt and Wildberry as true group members. References and citations Notes Category:The Untold Storm characters